


got my heartbeat racing (if i die don't wake me)

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, i couldnt pick one prompt!!!! so i wrote several
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: one. everyone needs to rest, even scientists who are trying to save the world.two. there's a story behind every scar.three. kitchen fights are good bonding activities (ignore the fact your twin will be pissed later).four. kissing on the job, and other good motivators.





	got my heartbeat racing (if i die don't wake me)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't decide on one prompt so.... i wrote four drabble things....  
> anyway this is for fullofproseandcons on tumblr!! i hope you like it!! merry christler

one.

     It had taken  _ forever _ , but they finally did it. The light had landed itself in the worst possible place that it could, and Lup and Barry had spent the good part of three days figuring out where it was and what the best way was to get it. They only stopped to eat and when Lup forced Barry to take a nap because he was falling asleep on their calculations, or when she forced the two of them to take a shower that morning. (He always protested about taking a nap, but he couldn’t argue with her fussing for very long.)

     It was late at night when they finished it. Lup had gone to get the both of them coffee a few minutes beforehand, and she sat on the table next to him as he scribbled out numbers to double check that his tiredness wasn’t messing up any of the calculations. She had nearly spit out her coffee when he said he thought he was finished with it, and the two of them scrambled to check it. When it was certain that their calculations were correct, they had let out the loudest, in sync, sigh of relief they ever had sighed. They did it. They would tell Davenport in the morning and set the course to go retrieve the light.

     “Alright, babe,” Lup announced once everything was said and done, “we are going to go to bed, and I’m going to cuddle the  _ fuck  _ out of you.”

     “No arguments here.” Barry nodded and stifled a yawn behind his hand.

     Lup grabbed his free hand and dragged him out of the lab and right to his room, seeing as she shared her room with Taako. She walked into his room like it was hers--which it half was at this point--and plopped down on his bed. Barry was only left standing for a second before she tugged on his hand and brought him down on the bed with her. She shucked her pants off and he soon followed suit, as well as placing his glasses on the bedside table.

     “Dibs on little spoon tonight.” Lup hummed. Barry laughed.

     He nodded a little before shifting their positions so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. She let out another content hum at their closeness and his warmth, then a soft squeak when he pressed a kiss right below her ear. He trailed the kisses down to the crook of her neck where he buried his face. She lifted a hand to play with his hair, letting her eyes slip shut.

     “I love you, you know.” Barry muttered, a bit muffled.

     It was… perfect, really, the two curled up on the bed together, legs tangled, and blankets wrapped around them, her slender fingers through his soft hair and the occasional kisses on her neck. Their heat melded together, making it feel like the warmest place on the planet at the moment- just the way they liked it to be. She couldn’t wish for anything more.

     “I love you too.” Lup whispered back.

     And they fell asleep.

* * *

 

two.

     “And how did you get this one?” Barry asked as he placed a gentle kiss on a scar on Lup’s hip.

     It was a routine that they fell into on occasion, after gentle, intimate moments. Lup had scars that littered her body from her childhood that Taako donned too. Barry had taken to kissing them and asking where she got them from. It was nice, and while she had never really been self-conscious about her scars before, it did make her feel better about herself. She wasn’t about to complain about the extra kisses, either.

     “Hmm..” Lup hummed, letting her eyes slip shut as she thought about it. “I think… yeah. That one was from one of the caravans that Taako and I traveled with when we were… thirteen. One of the kids of one of the performers was a shit aim with a bow, but it was his thing? Anyway, he was practicing in the same area Koko and I were practicing magic, and he got me with an arrow. It just grazed me--don’t worry--but it was enough to leave a nice cut right on my hip.”

     Barry looked concerned for a moment before he kissed it again. There was no use worrying about something that happened so long ago now. Instead, he moved up to kiss a burn scar on the inside of her wrist. He looked up at her, gaze asking the silent question.

     “That one is from when we were cooking one day. It was a simple dish ‘cause we were still learning. I burned myself with some grease and that’s... really it. Lesson learned.”

     He nodded and moved down to one found on her chest, frowning a little at it. He knew where she got that one. It was when they were training for the mission one day, and the creature the IPRE set up for her to fight got a lucky hit in. She was able to kill it before she had to be sent to the infirmary for healing. He hadn’t known why seeing her hurt had upset him so much, but now he did. He hated seeing someone he cared about so much getting hurt like that.

     Barry pressed a kiss to that one, too, before moving to a different one. He kissed one on her side, opposite the one on her hip.

     Lup launched into an explanation before he even had to ask. She shifted a little bit, sort of squaring her shoulders as she stared at the wall. “There were these guys… They were picking on Taako. I had only left for a couple minutes to grab something, and when I came back, there they were. I stood up to them, obviously, but one of them had something sharp and sliced me pretty bad. I was able to cast a large enough fireball to scare them away, and I took Taako right back to the merchant’s wagon we were calling home. We both fussed over each other.”

     Barry listened carefully to Lup’s story, nodding at certain times to show that he was listening. He knew that she cared about her brother more than anything else in all the planar system, and that was one of the things he absolutely loved about her. Their relationship, their bond was something that he was glad he was able to witness.

     He wordlessly moved up to cup her cheeks, and he kissed her softly. Her slowly growing rage at the memory subsided and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing him back.

* * *

 

three.

     Barry wasn’t very good at cooking, Lup and Taako had found a few cycles ago when they tried to rope him into being their little servant one night, but he was good at  _ baking _ . He had one of the best recipes for chocolate chip cookies that the twins had ever seen, and Taako was up in arms about it. It didn’t make him feel any better when Barry explained that it was his grandmother’s recipe. “There’s no way some old lady is going to be a better chef than Taako himself.” He had declared. Lup had laughed before going to console her brother, reassuring him that he was the best cook in all of the planes.

     It was a quiet night, though. Taako was off with Magnus exploring the planet at night, and Lup had asked Barry to make some of his grandmother’s cookies. She sat on the counter, humming a soft tune as she watched him as he worked, putting all the ingredients together and mixing the dough.

     “You know, maybe Taako can teach you how to cook. You could make me breakfast in bed sometimes.” She grinned and swung her legs a bit.

     “I think Taako might kill me if I steal his cooking thunder-”

     “You could never.”

     “-Besides, baking is a lot easier. For me, at least. It’s like chemistry.”

     Lup snorted and leaned over to dip her finger into the bowl of cookie dough, sticking the dough covered finger in her mouth. “You’re the biggest nerd I’ve ever met, Bluejeans.”

     “Hey! No stealing the dough.” He frowned. She leaned forward again to steal more, and he moved the bowl out of her reach.

     “Or else what, hmm?” She teased.

     Barry only thought for a split second before flicking flour in her face.

     Lup squeezed her eyes shut as soon as she saw the flour in the air, just before it could hit her in the face. Her jaw dropped, and she froze there for a moment before lifting her hands to wipe the flour out of her eyes. She watched the expression on his face, a mix of proud and sheepish, and she couldn’t help her face-splitting grin.

     “Oh, you are so dead, babe.”

     She lunged for the bag for flour and grabbed a bit between her fingers and flicked it right back in his face. His glasses acted as a buffer, though, and she pouted a bit at that. He quickly discarded them to the counter since he didn’t have enough time to clean them, and went for the flour again. This time, he flung an entire handful of it at her, covering her clothes in it. She gasped dramatically and followed suit- if he was going to play dirty then she was too.

     Their epic flour battle continued until they both, and the countertop, were absolutely covered. Barry called it off as soon as he realized how big of a mess they made, but Lup got one last hit in before she decided she was done. The two of them laughed once it was over, and Barry had to brace himself against the counter.

     “We’re going to have to take a shower once the cookies out of the oven.” Barry said once their laughter died down.

     “Until then…” Lup’s fingers curled into the collar of his shirt, and she tugged him into a kiss.

* * *

 

four.

     “Barry!” Lup squeaked as she was dragged into an empty alley by her husband, who had a determined look set on his face. “We’re at work! I didn’t take you as the type to want to smooch on the job.”

     “Yeah, well, I’m tired of waiting,” Barry muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped his arms around his neck.

     The two of them, along with Kravitz, had been searching for a particularly slippy bounty for hours upon hours upon  _ hours _ . Whenever they were close to catching them, they would slip just out of reach and relocate themself across the damn  _ land _ . It grew frustrating after the second time it happened, and they were searching way past working hours, but Kravitz and Lup were determined. Sure, Barry was determined, too, but he mostly just wanted to go home and sleep- kiss his beautiful wife. He knew that there was no stopping them, but the second urge was getting a little too large to ignore.

     So, he did the first thing he thought of. He hung back until Kravitz was up ahead of them, and he dragged Lup into the nearest private spot he could find.

     “If you wanted to take a kissing break, you could have just said so.” She hummed, raising an eyebrow at him.

     Barry’s retort fell dead on his lips as he leaned forward and tilted his head up. He pressed his lips to hers just a bit desperately, and he nearly melted into the kiss. (Kissing her was refreshing, energizing almost. Especially after so much searching.) His eyes slipped shut, and hers did too, and slender fingers tangled in his hair. She leaned down a bit so he didn’t have to push up on his toes. He was sort of thankful for that.

     They stayed like that until they ran out of breath, pulling away to rest their foreheads together. Lup grinned down at him and he smiled back at her, and she moved a hand to cup his cheek. He happily leaned into her touch, and this time she was the one to kiss him. It was soft, but had a sort of teasing quality to it that nearly made him whine. She pulled back after a moment and peppered kisses all over his face, planting a final one on his jaw.

     “Kravitz is going to find us eventually.” Lup said after a beat of silence. Barry groaned.

     “Let him. It’s not like we haven’t walked in on him and Taako making out before.”

     “I think that’s payback for the makeout sessions on the Starblaster, babe.”

     Barry let out a laugh, and Lup did too. Soon the two of them were laughing in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together. The moment was perfect, even if they were in a dark alley in some random town. Somehow Lup could make every moment of Barry’s life just… perfect. Amazing. Wonderful.

     “You know,” she started, pressing another kiss to his jaw. “If we catch this fucker, we can make it home faster for some more smooching time.”

     Barry wasn’t sure he had ever felt so determined to catch a bounty before.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please lmk with a kudos/a comment!! tysm for reading!!


End file.
